Carnival!
by Totashi Akiyama
Summary: It Carnival time! And The Mugiwara crew is joining in! But what happen when Luffy barged into Nami's bath and they're tension between them? Will the next island fix their problem up? Read and find out! LuNa, 3D2Y, rated T for swearing Enjoy and Review!


I'm back with my 4th One shot! I hoped you enjoyed my last one shot and see if I can do better in this one! But anyways I hope you enjoy and once and final time i got the help from the LuNa Master help so I'm going to do the best i could on this one.

Carnival

Rated T for swearing.

Parings: Luffy and Nami

Disclaimers: Oda owns One piece.

3D2Y

Enjoy!

It was a bright sunny day for Mugiwara crew. The sun was shining, warm breeze and relaxing waves. The ship was on its way for the next island and it was right on course. Everyone was calm today even the "three stooges" - Luffy, Ussop and Chopper - were lying down at the grass on the sunny go, and were looking up into the sky and the clouds. As for Nami and Robin, they were relaxing on the long chairs drinking their drinks made by Sanji. The rest of the crew were doing their usual thing even after two years. Sanji – Cooking, Franky – Building, Zoro – Training, and Brook playing a song.

"Ah!~ It's good to have some peace and quiet once in a while." Nami said pleasantly. She took a look on the three trouble maker. She smiled to herself as they were not doing anything stupid today.

"Nami-san, when are we going to reach the next island?" Robin asked but not taking her eye off her book. Nami checked on how long it will take to the next island. "One more day." Nami said and went back to sipping her drink.

"Oi! Food is ready! Come and get it!" yelled out the blonde haired chef from the kitchen door.

"Yosha! I was getting a bit hungry!" said the highly energetic captain. He got back up to his feet and sprinted to the kitchen. As he got to the kitchen door he ended up running into Sanji's sole of his shoe.

Luffy dropped to the ground with an outline of Sanji's shoe sole on his face.

"What do I keep telling you? Lady's first!" yelled Sanji a bit irritated. "After TWO year, you still don't get it!" he said as he lit his cigarette.

Nami and Robin went inside kitchen and stepped over Luffy who was still down on the ground.

"Thank you, Sanji-san." Robin sweetly smiled at him. Sanji's eye shot as he felt a nosebleed coming through. He tried to hold it... But it just ended up into more pressure and his nose equal a nosebleed rocket.

Nami slapped her own forehead. 'What did Sanji do in the last two years...' Nami thought.

She saw Luffy still down on the ground and not getting up. She let out a sigh. She got to Luffy and got him back up on his feet. He was a bit wobbly but he got back his balance. He swept off the dust on his clothes with his hand.

"Thanks!" Luffy said with his trademark grin and Nami smiled back and nodded.

Soon everyone got into the kitchen including Sanji and everyone got into their seat as they wait for Sanji to serve them their food.

"Oi Curly! Where's our goddamn food?" yelled the green haired swordsmen.

"You'll get it "Bonsai tree for brains" I'm making Nami-swan and Robin-chwan's drinks!" Sanji yelled back. Everyone sweat dropped and thought 'Here we go again...'

"You know your eye brow is a perfect place to screw a screw there. Fail Casanova..." Zoro said a low and dangerous tone..

"Do you want to die, Marimo..." Sanji said angrily.

"Tch! Like you can kill me..." Zoro smirked. An all out battle happened in an instant. Everyone watched them as they beat each other, but for Nami she had enough of this.

She gave them both a huge hit on the head which ending up them both knocked out .

"Will you guys stop fight for once?" Nami yelled at them angrily. Nami picked up Sanji from his collar.

"And Sanji! Forget the drinks and just give us our food!" Nami shaking him silly.

"Scary..." Chopper muttered in fear.

As for Luffy he was laughing the whole time, thinking this is funny. "Hahahaha! Good one Nami!" He continued to laugh.

Sanji regain his scenes back, and went to serving everyone's food. It went back to a normal eating session. Luffy stealing each other food, Zoro and Sanji still arguing. Ussop making up a ridiculous story and Chopper believing every word he said. Same old, same old.

The day passed by... Now the sun was going down in the horizon, and now the sky was orange. Everyone was getting ready for bed. Nami headed to the bathroom to take a bath before going to bed. She got inside the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Nami went inside of the bathtub and turned on the water. She sat there as the water rose up in the tub. The water rose up, almost to the peek of the bath tub. Nami turned off the water and began to relax in the warm water.

On to Luffy now...

Luffy was on the Sunny go's head as he watched the sun goes down into the horizon. 'Great day today!' He thought and with a big grin on face. Luffy let out a little yawn and rubbed his eyes.

He got off of Sunny go's head and headed to the washroom. When he got there, he opened the door and his eyes shot wide open as he saw Nami nude in the bathtub. She quickly turned to the side and saw Luffy frozen at the door. Her eyes shot up and she quickly covered her chest

"N-N-Nami..." Luffy stuttered as a trickle of blood came out of his nose.

Nami grabbed her shampoo bottle and whipped it at Luffy's head. "PERVERT!" She yelled and continued to throw anything at Luffy.

"I'm sorry!" Luffy quickly ran out of the door and closed it. Luffy was panting and blood continued to run down his nose. He wiped it off with his arm and quickly fled.

Back to Nami.

Her heart was beating really fast and she was still covering her chest and went back to her bathtub. 'What was he thinking!' Nami angrily thought. She pulled out the plug in the tub and got out of the tub. Nami grabbed the nearest towel around her and wrapped it around her body.

Nami left the bathroom and quickly headed to the girl's quarter. She got inside and closed the door behind her.

"What's wrong Nami?" Robin asked Nami.

"Nothing I just needed to run into my room before Sanji can see me." Nami lied. Robin let a small chuckle and went back to reading.

Nami worn a white tank top and a grey sweatpants. She head over to her bed and got in it.

"Going to sleep now?" Robin asked. Nami looked at Robin and nodded. She stretched out her tensed body . She lied down on the bed and pulled the blankets over her. Nami tried to sleep but a lot of things went through her mind.

After thirty minutes, she didn't fell asleep. Nami rolled over trying to make her self comfortable but with no luck. Her mind was still on what happened today at the bathroom.

'Dammit! Why can't I go to sleep! He just saw my body! Well twice... at alabasta. But Ussop and Chopper saw my body twice, but it didn't disturb me. How come Luffy disturbs me!' She thought. Nami tried her best to go to sleep but couldn't.

Back to Luffy...

He was sitting on the staircase looked pretty down. He only need to use the washroom but Nami was inside using the bathtub and he saw her completely nude. He decided to go tell her sorry. Luffy got back up to his feet and headed to the girl's quarters. He knocked on the door and hoping for a reply.

"Who is it..." said Robin.

"It's me, Luffy I just need to talk to Nami for a quick sec!" Luffy said.

Nami instantly perked up and her heart started to race. Robin opened the door and saw Luffy not in his happy self.

Luffy walked inside and kneed beside Nami's bed. "Hey Nami, I'm sorry when I barged in the bathroom like that. I needed to use the washroom!" Luffy said but Nami didn't turn around.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry and here, I let you keep a hold of this till tomorrow..." Luffy took off his strawhat and puts it on top of Nami.

Nami's eyes shot open and she turned around just to see Luffy leave the room. Once he left the room, Robin closed the door and turned to Nami.

"You have some explaining to do." Robin smirked.

Nami signed and then nodded. She explained everything to Robin on what happen and Robin was surprised to hear this.

"So yeah, that's what happened..." Nami said.

"I see... But you can't blame it all on Luffy, he said he needed to use the washroom, and you know how he is." Robin explained.

"I didn't say that I'm blaming him."

"You were acting like you did." Robin said. Robin was right and Nami knew it. She nodded.

"Ok, you were right, so now what?" Nami asked.

"Try to make up with him at the next island." Robin smiled.

"Sound like a good idea. Thanks Robin." Nami smiled back.

"Don't mention it." Robin said. She went back to her book and Nami went back to her bed. She picked up Luffy's prized possession and smiled to herself. She placed it right beside her head and then slowly falling asleep.

The next day.

The Sun is now rising from the horizon and it's a start of a new day. No one was up, except for...

"~White handkerchief...! Don't let him find you!~"

"Shut up!" yelled Zoro

"~Run away!~"

"Oi! The sun isn't even raised yet let us sleep more!" yelled the shipwright.

"~White Handkerchief...! Don't let him get you!~"

"ZZZzzzzZZZ...BlahgorMa ZZZzzzZZ..." Luffy snored out loud.

"Forget about Brooke! Someone do something about Luffy's snoring!" yelled Nami.

Later in the day, the sun was fully up and everyone was still tired due to Brooke's "White handkerchief" song.

Everyone was in the kitchen waiting for breakfast.

"Could you be any slower, Goldie locks?" Zoro said with a smirk.

"Shut up! I'd like to see you do this and see how easy it is. " Sanji yelled.

Nami slapped her own forehead. "Guys, would you please stop fighting... It's the freaking morning let's just have a peaceful breakfast, ok!" said Nami as she placed Luffy's straw hat on her head.

"Any thing for you Nami-swan!" said Sanji in his Love-Love mode.

"Whatever..." Zoro muttered.

"Ok! Guys, we will be hitting land in four hours." Nami explained.

"Hey, Nami hold on to my hat till we get to the island." Luffy said with a smile on his face. Nami slightly blushed and nodded. Everyone looked at Luffy with shock on their face.

"What?" Luffy asked.

"Oh, nothing!" everyone said in unison. Luffy looked dumbfounded but he shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating his food.

Later in the day, the Mugiwara crew was almost to their destination and everyone is excited. They soon reached to the island and anchor the ship at the Island's port. Luckily for the Mugiwara crew the Island was "Pirate friendly" and there was a city on the island.

The crew got off the ship and there were workers on the port.

"Ah, welcome to our Island!" Said one of the workers.

The Mugiwara crew was glad the island was Pirate friendly. Less trouble with the marines. They soon went into the city. It was very developed and with a great community.

"This place isn't half that bad." Zoro said with a smug smile on his face.

"Yeah, It's pretty darn cool," Luffy said as he looked around. Luffy then saw someone posting up a poster on the wall. He went up to check it.

"A Carnival?" Luffy looked confused.

"Yeah Carnaval, We do this every year. It great fun! The carnival is gonna be at the heart of the city, if you wanna join it." Said the stranger.

Luffy's eyes turn shinning and quickly caught up with the crew. "Oi guys! There gonna be a carnival tonight!" he said in hyperactive tone.

"Are you serious?" Ussop amazed.

"Yeah! Hey, Nami how about we rent a motel to stay in! So we go have fun in the Carnaval!" Luffy with a grin on his face.

"Luffy, we came here to get supplies. No time for fooling around..." She said.

"Oh come on! Please!" Luffy putting on his puppy eye look.

"No Luffy! We gonna get supplies and we're leaving!" Nami yelled angrily at Luffy.

Luffy pouted and nodded. Everyone in the crew except for Luffy was staring at her.

"That's cold Nee-san..." Said Franky.

Everyone nodded their head in unison. Nami got ticked off. "Ok fine! We will stay!"

After that comment Luffy sprang up with delight. "Yahoo! Thanks Nami!" As he gave her a tight hug.

Nami slightly blushed and hugged back. He let go and gave Nami his trade mark grin. Sanji was in rage mode as he just witnessed Luffy hugging Nami. But luckily Robin sprout arms to hold him down.

"Only if you behave ok, Luffy?" Nami smirked. Luffy nodded.

The Crew began to look for a motel to stay in. After twenty minutes searching, they found a motel to stay for the night.

"Ok let get in, rent some room, and crash untill it's night" Said the green swordsmen. Everyone nodded in agreement. The crew rented a big room that can fit the crew to stay in. Everyone was in their rented rooms and stayed till it's night.

Later that day

The crew was heading to the heart of the city which was where the carnival was taking place. The sun already went down and now the moon was out when the crew got there. They were amazed on what they are seeing.

"SO COOL!" Luffy being amazed.

"Wow... This is amazing." Nami looked all around her. All of a sudden she felt a tight grip on her wrist.

"Come on, let's go play!" Luffy said as he ran into the Carnival and dragged Nami by her wrist

Luffy continued to ran the direction where ever his nose led to. Soon Luffy ended up in line at a food stand. Nami was on the ground and Luffy was still holding on her wrist.

"Oi, Nami, get up there's no time to be sleeping." Luffy said bluntly. Nami got back up to her feet and had very VERY dark aura around her. She slowly clenched her hand into a fist and gave Luffy a huge punch.

"You drag me all the way here just for a hotdog stand..." She said in a low dark and dangerous tone.

She gave Luffy one more jab to the face. "You moron!"

"I'm sorry!" He quick covered his face with his arm thinking that Nami is gonna hit again. Nami's rage cooled down and saw Luffy. She chuckled on how vulnerable he is right now.

"It Ok, I'm supposed to say sorry..." Nami looked down.

"What are you sorry for?" Luffy asked curiously.

"You know yesterday at the washroom..."

Luffy remember and the scene rewind in his head. "Oh... Ah don't sweat it! It's my fault anyways. Not knocking on the door first." he said with an innocent smile.

Nami smiled back. "Well, how about we just forgot about that and let have some fun!"

Luffy grinned. "Yeah." Nami offered her hand to Luffy. Luffy smiled and held his hand with Nami's

Both Luffy and Nami were walking around the Carnival, looking for a game to play and still hand in hand.

Nami looked around hoping to find a fun game to play. She saw an overly sized duck-like-thing and it looked adorable.

"Aww, that looks so cute! Hey, Luffy let's play this one." Nami pulled Luffy back. Nami headed to the game stand and still held Luffy's hand.

"Um, excuse how much to play?" Nami asked kindly.

"700 Beris." The Person smirked. Nami's eyes slightly widened after hearing the amount to play. Luffy on the other hand had other plans... Luffy let go of Nami's hand and went to do something.

"700 to play this?" said Nami not believing it. He continued to smirked and nodded.

"Never mind then..." Nami let out and sign. "Come on, Luffy Let-" Nami looked around but didn't see Luffy.

"OI! NAMI, I STOLE THE BIRD! LET'S GO!" Luffy yelled from a distance and held the duck-like-thing.

Nami eyes shot open as she double checked the stand. Nami smirked and turned to the game stall keeper who still didn't notice that the grand prize was stolen.

"I guess I'll be going now..." Nami still having her devilish smirk on her face. She ran over to Luffy who was still waiting for her.

Nami laughed in victory with Luffy. "I can't believe you stole that! Without him noticing it!"

"Well, you distracted him, how could I resist?" He smirked. "Anyways here." Luffy gave Nami his Duck-like-thing. Nami smiled and hug her huge plush animal.

"What you gonna call it?" Luffy asked.

Nami thought about it. "How about Biri?" (The bird from one piece strong world)

"Haha, that a good name." Luffy smiled at Nami.

She smiled back. They continued walking around the carnival having a good time and the rest of the crew still didn't been seen. The two came across a Ferris wheel.

"Oh about we go on that?" Luffy pointing to the ferris wheel. Nami felt uneasy since she was afraid of heights

"U-Um, s-sure..." Nami said. They got in line waiting to be next to go. Almost every one in line was a couple. The two saw people hugging each other or kissing. It made them blush slightly.

After ten minutes, they were next in line.

"I hope you enjoy the ride and fire works." The cashier smiled. They both nodded and entered the cart. Nami was afraid and was a bit uneasy.

"What's wrong? You seem weird now?" Luffy said. Nami was holding on tight on her Biri.

"Shut up, I'm just afraid of heights!" Nami yelled mad. Soon Luffy's and Nami's cart was at the peek of the Ferris. It was an amazing view.

"Woah! The view is so cool!" said Luffy with shinning eyes. Nami look out in the view and smiled.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing..."

"Excuse me! There are some technical difficulty on the Ferris wheel please be patient as we sort out the problem, please know that the firework will be going off in 3 minutes. Thank you for your cooperation!" said the den-den Mushi on the Luffy's and Nami's cart.

"You got to be serious right?" Nami yelled in shock.

"Well, we have the best seats to watch the fire work" Luffy with his grin. Nami smiled a bit and nodded. She sat beside Luffy now and looked up into the sky. Silence was between them.

"Pretty night, tonight..." Nami said softly. Luffy nodded and look up to the dark pretty sky.

Nami slowly placed her head on Luffy's shoulder. He turned his head to her with confused.

"I'm tired." Nami said as if she read his mind.

"Oh okay..." Luffy wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She felt the sudden touch and slightly bushed.

"Hey Luff-"

"Just to keep you warm..." Luffy said.

"Thanks..." Nami sweetly smiled at him.

"Yeah… No problem..." They both look directly in their eyes and ever so slowly leaned forward.

Nami felt a push behind her and made her lips touches Luffy's. Ironically the fireworks had set off in to the sky right when Nami's lips met with Luffy's. Nami quick pulled back and they both had shocked faces.

"I'm very s-sorry!" Nami said quickly.

Luffy shook his head. "I kind of liked it..." he said in a nervous tone. Nami surprised face turned into a smile.

"Then I think you'll like this one." Nami pressed her lips with Luffy's and kissed. Luffy soon melt into it and began to kiss passionately. Nami wrapped her arm around Luffy shoulders while Luffy wrapped it around Nami's waist. As they were kissing the firework continued set off around them. Nami soon pulled back and a string of Saliva still connected with each others mouths. Both of them had scarlet cheeks.

"You know that was just an apology for getting mad at you when you looked at me in the bathtub." Nami lied.

Luffy chucked and smiled at her. "Ok, Apology accepted." He smirked.

The ferris wheel's problem had been fixed and now it went back to rotating. Nami sigh in relief and Luffy was still happy.

They both got off of the Ferris and began to walk, hand to hand.

"Time to go look for the rest of the crew, eh?" Luffy said.

"Yeah..." She smiled and gave a peck on Lufy's cheek.

"OI!" someone yelled behind them. They both quickly turned around in shock and saw their crew mates and they all had smirks on their faces.

"Nami and Luffy. Sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Ussop teased. Everyone laughed except for Sanji.

"Oi shut up long nose!" Sanji yelled in jealously.

"Well their goes Curly chances of getting Nami." Zoro with a smug smile. Sanji exploded with jealously.

"Robin, help please!" Nami said. Robin smirked and nodded. She sprouted out arms and hold Sanji down.

"Once I get my hand on you, shithead! I'm gonna fucking murder you!" Sanji struggled through Robin's arms. Nami came behind robin. "It was you that pushed me into Luffy and made us kiss, right?

Robin smirked and slightly nodded...

**END OF ONE SHOT NUMBER 4!**

Wow this is one of my longest one-shot ever! I hope I did really good on this one and I want you guys to please review because your guys review want makes me going! My mad if i didn't update fast like last time. Blame school... And yea please review! Thanks again for Yassaonna-Chan help. The next time I'll be putting a One shot will not be the help of LuNa master herself. So be aware.

TOTASHI SAYING PCE OUT AND REVIEW!

P.S Thanks again Yassonna-Chan


End file.
